


Full Attention

by mattsunist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Anal Fingering, Bassist Suna Rintarou, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunist/pseuds/mattsunist
Summary: After a successful performance, Suna came back home to greet his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Suna Rintarou, Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“Peaches?” Suna’s voice echoed through the hallway as he took his shoes off and kicked them lazily. He’d be dead if his boyfriend found out what he just did, but he was too tired to care.

“Peaches?” he called again, this time while placing his bass case on the couch carefully. He then took his jacket off, hanging it on the coat stand. Leaving him in his plain black shirt and jeans.

The brown haired man decided to make his way to the bedroom, only to find his lover sleeping on the bed, legs sprawled and hair sticking out everywhere.. In his favorite band t-shirt and nothing else. He smiled fondly, laying next to Akaashi and taking his phone out before planting a soft kiss on the dark haired man’s forehead.

The gig earlier was a success. He was pleased with his band’s performance.

Being the one managing the band’s social media, his phone’s notifications constantly blew off once every five minutes or so. Unfortunately, he forgot to set it to silent mode this time. His boyfriend started to shift. The bassist used his free hand to stroke the raven hair, whispering ‘I’m here, it's okay’ to lull him back to sleep.

It didn’t work. Akaashi blinked his eyes a few times, “Rin?”

“Hey, Kei,” his hand moved to caress Akaashi’s cheek, “were you waiting for me to get home?”

A small nod was all the answer that he got. Akaashi rolled to his side, burying his face in Suna’s chest. Inhaling his scent while his hand grasped the edge of Suna’s shirt. Suna smelled like the perfume that he gifted to him last month, strong earthy smell, combined with a little bit of sweat from his gig earlier. He didn’t mind, though. Suna's chest was his favorite pillow.

“I see,” humming a gentle tune, he went back to scrolling the band’s social media. Liking and reposting all the praises that the band got, “what were you doing while waiting for me?”

Akaashi tensed. He let out a nervous laugh, “nothing much. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it today.”

Yup. Slipping two or three fingers in his hole while imagining his boyfriend’s fingers in him after work was nothing much. Oh, and also his voice.

God, how he loved it when Suna spoke in his soft, languid voice. It might come off as lazy to others but to Akaashi’s ears, it was intoxicating.

Suna knew full well what Akaashi did. And he wanted to play along.

“Yeah?” A small chuckle escaped from Suna’s lips. It was low and dangerous. His index and middle fingers tracing Akaashi’s jaw before it finally stopped just below his bottom lip, “open up, then.”

The raven haired man’s body was so used to Suna’s voice, it immediately reacted before he could even think of anything to say. So, Suna’s long fingers entered his mouth. Grunting deeply as he felt Akaashi’s tongue swirling around his two digits.

Akaashi whined when Suna felt that it was good enough and took his fingers out.

“Rin?”

“Ssh, relax,” his grayish-yellow orbs hasn’t left the phone’s screen yet as his wet fingers knocked on Akaashi’s entrance, slowly going in and out.

Akaashi mewled, placing one leg over Suna’s legs, biting the collar of his boyfriend’s black shirt. Suna always had this power to drive him mad every single time, being loud with him is inevitable. He looked up at the younger man with pleading eyes, silently begging for him to pay attention.

Suna’s pace quickened after he added the third finger and Akaashi was still trying to be quiet. He couldn’t help but to stare down at those teary emerald eyes and scarlet cheeks. A wicked smile appeared on his face once his fingers found Akaashi’s sweet spot. Akaashi finally let go of the collar of his shirt.

“So playing with yourself when I was gone was nothing much, huh?”

“Rin,” Akaashi could barely keep his eyes open, “R- Rin, please—”

“Mm?” His fingers hit Akaashi’s sweet spot, again, again, and again.

Akaashi's toes curled up as he bit down his lower lip hard. He couldn't feel his legs, it was as if he was floating. His hips bucking against Suna's hand. He still wanted more.

Suna was amused yet annoyed at the same time. It was hard to keep it cool when Akaashi was holding his moans. He needed the whole neighborhood to know that the raven haired beauty belonged to him and only him.

When Suna's fingers suddenly stopped, tears welled up in Akaashi's eyes. His lips were quivering as he tugged on Suna's shirt.

“One second.”

Suna has developed this ability to type and do things on his phone nimbly with just one hand. Right now, his thumb was scrolling on a porn site with a disinterested look in his face. After clicking on a random video and turning the volume up, he continued to move his fingers inside Akaashi.

Akaashi was confused but relieved now that he got what he needed. It still felt a little weird.

Suna went slow and gradually moved faster and faster. Once the pornstar in the video started moaning, Akaashi was no longer quiet. He was louder. Suna gave him a satisfied smile as the man on top of him moaned his name.

“Rin— Rintarou..”

“You wanted my attention, yes?” he turned the volume down and put his phone on the nightstand, “my poor peaches. Moan my name louder and you'll have it. Let the neighborhood know you're mine.”

Akaashi nodded quickly, Suna's digits kept hitting his spot. It just got harder and faster as Akaashi's moan got louder each time.

“You like that, don't you? Letting everyone know who you belong to? Screaming my name until you forget your own?”

Those words sent tingles down Akaashi's spine. His legs were shaking, “Rin, R- Rin— can I..?”

“Yes. Cum for me, peaches,” Suna smiled, kissing the top of Akaashi's head without stopping the movement of his hand.

“Rin!”

Right after he was given the permission to, Akaashi had his release while screaming Suna's name. It was like descending a roller coaster, his heart was beating so fast. The euphoria that washed over his whole body blurred his vision.

“Now, then,” Suna laughed, unbuttoning his shirt, “you have my full attention, Peaches. We're just getting started.”


	2. One Kiss a Day Keeps the Cigs Away

It was their normal Wednesday night. Suna just got out of the shower, still topless. He sat on his desk, writing the lyrics to the new song that he had been composing all week.

“Rintarou,” Akaashi called as he placed a cup of tea on Suna’s desk.

Suna’s hand stopped writing, he dropped his blue pen and stretched his arms out, “Ah, if it isn’t my muse.”

“You should come to bed,” said the older male, accepting the invitation to hug him and sat on his lap. He shifted in his boyfriend’s lap. Once he felt comfortable, he rubbed his cheek against Suna’s bare shoulder.

Suna continued to write, he brought his left hand up to stroke the raven hair, “yet here you are, bringing me,” he paused for a bit, sniffing the air, “chamomile tea?”

Akaashi planted a gentle kiss on Suna’s shoulder as an answer before he buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his musky scent.

Then the room fell silent. It was the kind of comfortable silence that Akaashi liked. Suna would hum every now and then as he wrote.

Akaashi’s presence encouraged the bassist to write more, giving him more options on which words to choose. On some nights when he was stuck, he would ask his boyfriend to come sit next to him. The warmth that Akaashi radiated gave a boost to Suna's inspiration.

“Rin.”

“Yes, peaches?” Suna pressed his lips on Akaashi's neck. His hand traveled down to the small of Akaashi's back, making circular motions.

Akaashi sighed heavily, closing his eyes, “I can still smell it in this room. Did you smoke today?”

“Busted,” he chuckled, “I couldn't help it. You weren't here.”

“In case you haven't heard, there's this thing called working,” the editor replied in a flat tone.

“Does it still apply, though? One kiss a day keeps the cigs away?”

Akaashi pulled his face away, staring at his lover in disbelief, “that's— ew, when did you come up with that?”

Suna pursed his lips, stifling his laugh. He tapped his chin, “just now? Can I get a kiss? For.. Y'know, prevention?”

“Why am I dating you again?”

“Aww, c'mon. You love me, peaches,” he teased, poking Akaashi's cheek.

“Right,” a soft chuckle escaped from Akaashi's lips, he cupped Suna's face in his hands, “I do love you, Rin.”

“I would be very concerned if you don't.”

They both smiled at each other. Nothing else matters, except for the moment when their lips met. It was as if the time had stopped and they were the only people in the world.

“I love you too, Keiji.”

“Cheesy. Hurry up, I'm tired.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just sit here and be my muse, I'll carry you to bed once I'm done. Sounds good?”

“I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veeeery short update. Spicy stuff coming right up.


End file.
